Twilight Seasons
by powerpuffs621
Summary: After a ruined plan for the beach, Roxas goes to a club. He finds Axel, and that's where it starts...Akuroku for a few chaps, then HaynerxRoxas. Rated for Language, Rape, and Yaoi. Akuroku has ended at chapter 4. If this isn't upsetting, you have no heart
1. A Little Too Late

This is guaranteed to be my longest fanfiction ever. It has so many intricate twists and turns you shall be lost… Ok… I might be exaggerating. This still stands as my most original and intricate idea. I would like to dedicate this to my friends. Some characters are OOC. I'm sorry.

DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED KINGDOM HEARTS, WOULD I BE WRITING A FANFICTION? NO, I WOULD MAKE A GAME.

Chapter One: A Little Too Late

A hot sun shined brightly over Twilight Town. It promised an equally hot day, which made beach-goers swarm at the train station. At this late hour, the sunbeams finally woke a sleeping blonde. A single blue eye opened, glaring at the window. He groaned as he shut that eye, and once again tried to sleep. A quick glance at the clock, then he rested his head…

"SHIT!" That one glance at the clock was more than enough to make him get out of bed.

"I'm gonna be late! Hayner's gonna kill me!" His friend, Hayner, had that the gang would go to the beach today. He had it planned down to the minute, and after the month of waiting, the day was finally here. Being late was not an option for Roxas. He turned on the shower, and stripped down. Then he lost all his troubles in the hot steam.

Far away, at the train station, Hayner waited. Pence and Olette had called. They'd be here soon. Well, Pence called. He was with Olette. She was shopping for a bathing suit.

_You think she would have done this sooner._ Hayner was not happy. They would be late, and then they could never go to the beach. As Pence and Olette came into view, Hayner thought angrily, _you better not be late Roxas._

Roxas's shower had just ended. He was now throwing on his clothes.

_Just because I'm rushing, doesn't mean my clothes don't have to match._ Roxas cared about what he wore. He had a reputation to uphold.

_I'm in the mood for a bagel. _Little did he know, the toaster was broken. He shoved the bagel in and got some orange juice. The toaster popped. The bagel wasn't toasted. Roxas turned up the setting and put it in again. It popped. The toaster was still broken, so the bagel still wasn't toasted. Roxas sighed, and then glanced at the clock.

"I'm late!!!"

Hayner stood in his 'I'm-very-pissed' stance. He watched the train slowly chug away. Hayner saw Roxas running over the horizon. He looked like a train wreck. Roxas's clothes somehow ended up backwards, there was butter in his hair, and half a bagel stuck to his shirt.

"Am I late?" He looked like someone said Christmas was canceled.

"Yeah, you are." Hayner glared.

"SHIT! The shower, then the bagel, and the toaster! That fucking toaster!" Roxas was fuming at himself, and it crossed his mind to blow up the toaster.

"Are you angry?" The voice was small and pathetic, certainly not the Roxas that Hayner knew. His big blue eyes would have been enough for forgiveness, key words being 'would have.'

"Angry? No. I'm not angry." Roxas looked relieved.

"I'M FURIOUS!" Roxas made an 'uh-oh' face.

"I planned this for a month Roxas. A month!" Roxas bit his lip.

"I'm sorry…" His voice was small and pathetic again.

"That won't cut it this time Roxas." Hayner had planned this for a long time, and forgiveness wasn't going to happen.

"I can't forgive you Roxas. You obviously didn't care enough to be on time. If you were on time it would be different. But you weren't, and it isn't, and I'm going home. Thanks for wrecking my last day of summer vacation." Olette spoke next.

"I spent all morning trying to find a bathing suit. I got all ready to go, clothes, food, money, everything. You just had to ruin it" Pence finished it.

"I can't believe you. A month Roxas, a month! You know what, just leave me alone. I can't stand to look at you."

Roxas's blue eyes almost started to cry, but they didn't. He pretended to be angry, but he couldn't hide his sadness after he turned around. A single tear fell as he ran towards his house. Though it was only one tear, Seifer saw it as it hit the sand, and took advantage.

"Hey baby! What are you crying for?" Roxas didn't stop, or at least, not until he was tripped by Fuujin. Then he was grabbed by Raijin, held up, and made to face Seifer.

"It's none of your business."

"I'm making it my business." His smirk faded as Roxas glared up through his tears.

"Thrash 'im." The next few minutes were a blur as Roxas only felt pain. This wasn't Struggle. There was no fighting back, and anything goes. Roxas just gave in, and let himself be beaten. A black eye and a bloody lip later, Roxas limped home.

"Fucking Toaster!" Roxas then proceeded to beat the gears out of the toaster with a baseball bat.

"Roxas! What are you doing?!" Roxas's mom decided to walk in at that exact moment.

"This toaster ruined my day"

"I don't care. You're grounded." Great! That was all Roxas needed. He walked upstairs, slammed his door, and started to break things.

Hayner was sitting in his room.

_Damn Roxas! _Hayner sat fuming. With each thought, the room became hotter. He only wanted to go to the beach. He planned a month ahead! Hayner never planned things a minute ahead. This was important, and now they couldn't go. Damn Roxas, damn him. Yet, no matter how angry he got, he couldn't hold on to it. He had a crush on Roxas, but he never said a word. They were both guys. It wasn't right. Roxas liked girls anyway.

_There's no proof of that._

True, but there's nothing to disprove it either, so he was sunk. So he held on to his anger. Roxas's big blue eyes wouldn't get him out of this one.

Pence and Olette were walking down the road.

"I hate Roxas! I dedicated an entire morning to the beach and now we can't go! I hate him!" Pence just listened and occasionally agreed as she went on her rant.

"You saw how much time and planning was put into this. He's a bastard!"

_And she's off._ Pence just sighed.

Roxas stared out his window.

_I gotta go somewhere, just to get rid of this anger. I know! The Club!_

And with that, he was off.


	2. Walking The Line

Chapter 2! YAY! I also credit my friend fluffy for the whole drunk Roxas scene. She was a big help. This is my first story involving yaoi scenes. Critism is accepted…NOT FLAMES!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.

Chapter 2: Walking The Line

Roxas snuck out of his window, slid down the gutter, and landed in the daisies. He had been careful to land in the colorful foliage. If he had landed on the concrete, his mom would have stopped him. He clambered over the fence, and walked into the street.

_The club is two blocks straight, one left, and then it's right before the school._ Roxas walked down the street in his black hoodie. He had changed, taken a shower, and taken some money. Roxas didn't want anyone to know what type of morning he had had. The walk was long, so Roxas went into autopilot, and started to think.

_They were overreacting. I tried my best. It wasn't even my fault. It was that damn toaster's!_

Then he thought again.

_Then again, I could have eaten at the beach. I could've set my alarm clock._ Roxas just stared into space. Before he knew it, he was there.

"Sorry. No teenagers today. It's adults only night."

"What?!"

"Like I said kid, sorry. They're not my rules."

"Fine." He walked towards his school and looked into the alley. Then a light clicked on.

_The back door! _Roxas walked into the alleyway. It smelt heavily of garbage. The alley was L-shaped. There was a long stretch, and then it turned to an even longer stretch of alley. At the end was the club's back door. No one used it anymore. Roxas made his way around all the trash cans. As he turned the corner, the door flew open. A redhead fell out of it.

"What? This isn't a room." The redhead looked around questionably. His green eyes rested on the blonde.

"Is this the back door?" Roxas nodded. This was awkward.

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized? "

"I'm Roxas." Roxas thought he was okay. It was just another teen. Nothing would happen.

"So kid, what are you doing sneaking around back here?" He sipped his drink, which appeared to be a bottle of vodka.

"I've been having a bad day and I really need a drink."

"Here." Axel handed him the bottle. Roxas took a big drink.

"Whoa, easy kid. I don't think you're little body can handle it." Axel took the bottle again.

"So, tell me your story." Roxas went on a long speech. His shitty morning to his small crush on Hayner. He also explained how he though it was wrong.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Axel took another drink. "I'm bi." He handed the drink over to Roxas. Roxas's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, I think you're kinda cute." He ran his fingers through Roxas's hair. Roxas blushed at the comment.

"Thanks…" Roxas took a sip. Roxas was starting to become tipsy, and Axel knew. Axel took the drink back.

"Slow down Roxy. You're getting tipsy." Roxas really didn't care. He was still upset about today. He took the bottle again, drinking deeply. He wobbled a bit. Axel helped him sit.

"You know, you're really hot Axel." Axel chuckled.

"You're too cute Roxas." Axel kissed Roxas's forehead. Axel noticed Roxas's drunken state, and took another sip.

"I loooov bagels." Roxas slurred, saying loov instead of love.

(Yaoi Warning)

"Roxas, I think you've had too much."

"Nah, I'm just a bit tipsy." He was laughing. Axel pulled the blonde munchkin closer.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else."

"TO THE ALLEY! hiccup"

"We're in the alley cutie."

Silence.

"That was fast. Oh well." Roxas kissed Axel in a sloppy manner.

"Oh, excited are we?" Axel pulled Roxas in for a more sober kiss. Roxas's hands were in Axel's hair, and Axel's hands were wandering. He started to take of Roxas's clothes, but Roxas beat him to it. They were both already shirtless.

_The kid's good._ Axel felt Roxas licking his chest. He shivered. A couple of bites and sucks around the nipples, and Axel was roaring to go. Axel helped get Roxas undressed while Roxas started to suck on Axel's shoulder.

_He's gonna mark me huh?_

_Axel tastes like cinnamon. _Roxas was so drunk, he could barely manage to stand, but he didn't care. Roxas was fine with being Axel's for a night.

"Let's get this started." Roxas put his hands in Axel's pants, and Axel loved the warmth. Roxas skillfully undid the buttons. Roxas then proceeded to take off Axel's pants, and leave him in his boxers.

"Now for you." Axel's boxers were then removed. Roxas stumbled around Axel, losing his balance. Roxas leaned against the wall, and slid to the ground.

"Had too much? Aw, we were just getting started." Axel looked like he was going to walk away, that was until, he felt a hand in a very sensitive spot.

"Where are you going? Like you said, we're just getting started." Axel moved closer, not wanting more of the warmth Roxas was offering. Roxas's hands worked quickly, but diligently, and Axel started to have THAT feeling.

"Roxas…" Roxas took the hint, but instead of stopping, Roxas made the situation even more pleasurable.

"Roxas...Aah…AAH" Roxas had taken a lot of Axel into his moth, and his hands were still working. Roxas's mouth was totally into it. With one last rub, Axel released, and Roxas took it all in.

_Now to return the favor, and get some…_

Axel kissed Roxas forcefully, but Roxas didn't mind. In fact, he let Axel abuse his mouth. All the while, Axel was undoing Roxas's pants. Roxas gently nipped at Axel's ear, and Roxas felt his boxer's fall.

"This is gonna hurt a little in the beginning okay?"

"Yeah…" Axel started to prepare Roxas, first with only one finger. Roxas didn't notice. The second one was followed by a wince of pain. The third actually brought a small squeal.

"Are you ready?"

"Move PLEASE!" Axel moved into Roxas, and he heard that first moan of pain. He started slow, but started to move at Roxas's calls. He was soon pounding into the boy and Roxas was close.

"AXEL!" Roxas released the same time as Axel. Axel didn't yell, he moaned loudly. Roxas was very sensitive to this kind of thing.

"We should at least get our boxers on. Need help Roxas?"

"Nah." He slowly put on his boxers.

_So tired._

"Sleep Roxas, you're tired." Axel let him lay down on his lap.

(Yaoi over)

Now Roxas's head rested in Axel's lap. While Roxas's vision blackened, Axel's eyes took a mischievous and plotting glint.

_This'll work out nicely._


	3. One Step Foreward

I'd like to warn you all now before you get into the story that there is a lot of Olette bashing. It's after a certain point, but she's very OOC. I'm sorry to Olette fans, but in this she's a bitch. Are we good? So no flames over that. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: same as always…

Chapter 3: One Step Foreword

Roxas woke up to a cold, grimy alley floor. He was clad only in his boxers. His clothes lay scattered on the floor around him.

_What happened last night? _Then visions of the hot redhead above him reappeared and clouded his brain.

_Oh yeah. Axel was with me, and we…_Roxas turned scarlet.

_Yeah, I remember._ He was also reminded as he tried to stand. An unbearable pain shot up his spine from his abdomen. He fell down, and with it, almost taking all hopes of standing.

_I have to get dressed._ Then he heard the loud school bell toll.

"Damn it!" Pain was totally forgotten as he pulled his clothes on. Luckily, no clues on what had happened showed on his clothes. He ran down the alley and tripped on an overturned trash can. His face slid across the concrete. This was great. After he stopped rocking in pain, he ran to the store. His money from yesterday was in his pocket.

"One pack of pencils, one notebook, and one pencil sharpener please." His disheveled look didn't surprise the manager.

"Sure." All the things he gave him were a dark midnight blue. That was rare. They were usually taken first. The manager told him why.

"We just got a new shipment."

"Thanks." Roxas ran back outside when something caught his eye. It was a dollar bill, or so he thought. He went to get it, and found it was much more than one dollar.

"One hundred dollars?!" The hundred dollar bill was sitting here, in Roxas's hand. Roxas looked left and right. Not a single soul around.

"That was lucky." He continued his jog to school. He managed to be early somehow and got the best seat, the one in the corner. He sharpened his pencils and waited. The teacher walked in and looked up at Roxas.

"At least someone's bright and early." The teacher sat down. Roxas glanced at the clock. In five minutes, the class filed in. Hayner sat on the other side of the class.

_I have to pretend to be mad. I can't let him get away with it._ Hayner glared at Roxas, even when it tore his heart to pieces. After everyone was seated, the teacher began his long boring welcome lecture.

At about 2:00pm, the final bell rang. Roxas was on time to all his classes. He got the best seats, and avoided all of the hallway traffic. He was first on the lunch line. His locker was next to the exit. Today, besides in the alley, was the luckiest day of his life. He started his long walk home.  
_Now I'm gonna run into Hayner, and my day will be ruined. _He saw Hayner on the other side of the street. Hayner just kept walking. He turned left and didn't notice Roxas at all.

_Axel must be a lucky charm. _Then he went home.

At his house, Roxas waited for his mother's wrath. She had to notice he wasn't there this morning. He walked in his house, and looked around. Then he saw the note on the fridge.

_Dear Roxas,_

_Something came up last night. I didn't bug you because you were angry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I should have asked what happened. We'll talk about it in a week. Food's in the fridge and money is in the envelope on your door. I love you sweetie!_

_Love forever,_

_Mom_

"Well, that's convenient. It doesn't get much luckier than that." He picked up the note and walked to his bedroom. Sure enough, there was an envelope full of money. Inside was another one hundred dollars.

"Score!" He went into the kitchen. He saw a shiny new toaster with a post-it on it. He pulled it off and read it.

_Try not to smash this one, okay?_

Roxas chuckled.

"Okay mom." He looked out the window. The sun was going down again.

"I think I'll go back to the club. Maybe I'll see Axel again…" He wasn't attracted to the redhead, but the thoughts of last night were hard to say no to. He made up his mind, and headed out onto the street. As he ran, he didn't know.

His luck had run out.

Cliffy! HAHA! I'm sorry. I won't have another chapter until later. I have a huge research paper for ELA due. I'm gonna shoot for next weekend at the latest.

**NOTICE FOR AKUROKU FANS!!**

Akuroku ends next chapter. I'm sorry. You'll find out why.

**END OF NOTICE!!**

Review please, and thanks for reading.

POWERPUFFS621


	4. Two Steps Back

OMG! I am SO sorry. It took way too long. Chapter 5 will take less time. Gay flames not accepted, Olette bashing, etc. Enough wasting time. Onto the story!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KH OR KH2.

Chapter 4: 2 Steps Back

Roxas had just arrived at the club. His mind told him to go through the front door. However, his body went towards the alleyway. His eyes met the backdoor, it's shadow seeming to scream '_RUN!'_ Roxas ignored the shadow, mind set on entering. He pulled open the door, and walked inside.

"He'll come back. They always come back." Axel saw Roxas walk in.

_Exactly as planned Roxy, exactly as planned._ He strode towards him. Roxas caught sight of his red hair, and stared into those emerald eyes as Axel came over. They almost leaned up against each other, but refrained from doing so.

"Hey Axel."

"Hey. Can we chat, privately?"

"Sure." Axel dragged him to the back. Roxas was shoved into a room. He winced as his back hit the floor.

"Can you help me up, and why are we…"

"Shut up! You talk when I say so!" Axel's eyes turned hungry, and the sick smile on Axel's face made Roxas feel like this was a mistake.

(YAOI WARNING)

"Axel, what do you want to talk about?"

"Shut up! I'm the boss."

"Um…Okay." Roxas was confused. Why was Axel being cruel?

"Get over here." Roxas did as he was told. Axel pulled his jaw towards him, making Roxas open his mouth.

"Mmph!" Roxas did not want this, not like this. Axel took no mind. He instead gripped Roxas's jaw tighter, sure to make bruises. As Roxas's chin turned a darker red, Axel started to bite Roxas's ear.

"Ow!" Axel wasn't nipping playfully. This was a harsh chomp, like an attempt to tear his ear off.

"Sh Roxas. No one can hear us. These rooms are sound proof 'cause we're in a club. No one can hear you. So be quiet, or I'll be worse." Roxas gulped loudly, and nodded slowly.

"Okay then. Let's continue." Axel harshly bit down once again, and then proceeded to rip off Roxas's shirt.

"Axel!"

"I said shut up whore!" Roxas visibly flinched and shut back up. He started to make noise again when Axel bit his shoulder with as much force as his ear.

"That HURTS!" Axel continued. Roxas tried to run, but was grabbed by his hair, and then yanked back.

"You little slut, running to you're next customer? Well that little mistake is gonna cost you later. I told you to listen me. Now I'll stop being nice."

_He was being NICE!_ Roxas felt something a little harsher, on his chest. Axel was digging his nails in, and he was starting to take skin.

"Now for your pants." He started to laugh sadistically. Roxas wasn't happy to hear those words.

"Axel, don't!"

"What? You gotta be a slut for your precious Hayner? You make me laugh." Axel was proven to be a bastard when Roxas felt Axel tie his hands to the bed. Roxas was now stuck face down on the bed. He started to feel harsh stinging pains in his back.

"How do you like this bitch?" Axel began to whip Roxas with his belt. Roxas's screams fell to sound-deflecting walls. Only Axel could hear him now, and he was enjoying it.

"You're a whore…"

THWAP

"…a slut…"

THWAP

"…a prostitute…"

THWAP

"… and you are mine!"

THWAP

THWAP

THWAP

Roxas now lay on a tear soaked pillow with big red welts on his back. Axel threw the belt to the side.

_T-Th-Thank G-God…_

_It ain't over Roxy. _Roxas felt his pants being removed. Then he felt those harsh fingernails run down the stinging welts, and Roxas was driven to insanity from the pain. He could just feel the blood run out of the wounds. Then his boxers were taken off, and he saw Axel reach for something.

"What are you doing?!" Roxas panicked as Axel tied his legs to the bedposts.

"NO!" Roxas bucked uncontrollably. Axel pulled out the bottle, and Roxas remembered it from last night. Axel steadied Roxas, and took off his pants. Then he prepared himself, but not Roxas.

"Aah!" Roxas was not ready for the thrust, and Axel hadn't held back. Axel dug his nails into Roxas's thighs, and Roxas bled on his thighs, back, and in his abdomen. Roxas just kept crying, and screams of pain echoed in the lonely room. Roxas just broke down. He was disgusted to how he was reacting to this. Then Axel released, and he untied Roxas, but remained on him.

(YAOI OVER)

Roxas sat, silent tears rolling down his face. He was broken, in pain, and S.O.L. (Shit Outta Luck). Axel was sitting on him satisfied.

"Hey Roxy…" The sarcastic tone was not friendly. Roxas looked away.

"You whore! You listen to me!" Roxas's head was violently yanked over.

"I've taken a liking to you Roxy…"

"Lucky me…"

SLAP

"Listen to me, or more importantly, listen to this…" He took out Roxas's cell phone and copied Roxas's number onto Axel's own phone.

"When I can you, you'll come here, unless I tell you otherwise. It'll play Burn, Baby, Burn. If you don't come, it'll be worse when you do."

"Like I'll show up…"

"Oh but you will. You know why? If you miss it 3 times, I kill Hayner. I have connections, but if I have to do it myself, I will. Do not test me. Got it?" Roxas nodded, whimpering pathetically because that was all he could do.

"Take these clothes you little slut." Roxas pulled them on quickly, not liking being exposed. His clothes were shreds, so not like he had a choice.

"Good boy." Axel forcefully kissed him one more time, and then he shoved him out of the room, then out into the alley.

Aw. Poor Roxas. That's why Akuroku ends. Sorry. Review please. I want this story to get the most reviews!!! Thanks for reading!

POWERPUFFS621


	5. Take Me Away

Chapter 5 is up so soon because I feel bad about last chapter. I'm sorry. (add normal notes here). Just read other starters to fill in the blanks. We good? Good.

DISCLAIMER: YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW…

Chapter 5: Take Me Away

Time has passed in Twilight Town. The season of snow has passed and spring flowers are in the making. Hayner has aged to 16, and the redhead to 18. Roxas's blue eyes, once filled with vigor, are dulled with pain and sadness. The calls were becoming more frequent. Roxas sighed. He was heading home and a familiar tune rung through the air.

_**Burn, Baby, Burn**_

Roxas answered out of habit.

"5 Minutes…"

"Good pet." A click, a sigh, a limp, and then he was off.

It was getting worse. Roxas thought he'd get used to the sensation, but it hurt more every time. School became a nuisance, and his mom became even more of one. Roxas limped in late as usual for every morning. The teacher never even asked anymore, knowing he would never get an answer. The boy was touchy, and non-sociable. A teacher once put his hand on Roxas's shoulder, just to turn him around to talk to him. Roxas broke his nose. He had flinched, twisted, swung, and kicked his attacker, just to see it was his teacher. After that, no one bugged him again. He was sinking into oblivion, yet his friends never once tried to help him.

_Another crappy day…_

Hayner watched Roxas walk in late. He was worried about him. His crush never looked happy anymore, and the smile he came to love was never again seen.

_He's being eaten away at, from the inside. Those eyes are no longer warm oceans…_

_They're ice._

_My leg…_Roxas looked over at Hayner.

_Why was Hayner staring at me? _He just walked in late like always. It wasn't anything new.

_I still like him…_Roxas pushed the thought out of his mind. He didn't like anyone. The thought of anyone touching him made him flinch. So, naturally, everyone looked back at Roxas.

"Are you alright Mr. Ituwari?" Roxas nodded.

"May we continue?" Another nod.

"Good. Going back to the Vikings…" Roxas fell asleep, hoping the calls would stop, for just one day.

The bell had rung for lunch and Roxas went to his outcast table. He never ate anymore, and his tiny physique got smaller than thought possible. Roxas only slept, but even there, there was no sanctuary.

(Flashback)

"Out of the way twerp." Roxas was shoved to the ground. He was very small as a child, so he was always pushed around. Seifer became his least favorite person very fast. No matter what he tried, he was shoved to the ground.

"Wanna come over to my house?" Seifer picked him up by his shirt. Hayner decided to walk in.

"Seifer, leave him alone."

"Why should I Blondie?" Hayner thought for a second.

"He's my friend…and I'll beat you up!"

"Whatever…" Seifer and his 10-year-old gang walked away.

"Why did you do that? I don't even know you." Roxas had just moved here a day ago. Why would he help him?

"He shouldn't have hurt you. He's my problem…" He looked back, smiling brightly.

"I'm Hayner. Let's be friends." He offered his hand. Roxas took it.

"Sure."

(Flashback)

"So Roxas, wanna have a sleepover at the Usual Spot?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Awesome!" Hayner got all the things together. They made their way over.

Both lay on the dirt in their sleeping bags. They did this a lot. Roxas let his lids close, and next to him, Hayner was watching over him.

(Flashback)

"I can't forgive you Roxas…"

"I can't forgive you…"

"…Can't forgive you…"

"…Can't forgive…"

"…Can't…"

(End of Flashbacks)

"NO!"

Everyone went silent.

Everyone looked at Roxas.

Roxas looked away.

_Shit…_

Hayner's head whipped around at the sound of Roxas's voice.

_What the fuck?!_ Hayner saw Roxas look away.

_What's he hiding?_

_**Burn, Baby, Burn**_

_My life SUCKS!_

"Coming…" It was whispered to avoid attention. Too bad he had everyone's. He walked away.

Done. Thanks for reading!

POWERPUFFS621


	6. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 6 and 7 will be posted on the same day due to shortness, b7 ends with a cliffie. Thanks . Olette bashing, and total Roku humiliation…poor Roxas.

DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT.

Chapter 6: Dirty Little Secret

Pence and Olette sat with Hayner as they watched Roxas limp away.

"Roxas…" Hayner's voice broke the silence. His voice was laced with concern. Olette whispered to Pence on the side.

"Pence, let's go follow Roxas. Maybe we can figure out what's going on." Pence nodded. They got up to leave.

"Pence and I are off to the library. See you later!" Her voice was cheery.

"Whatever…" With that, Hayner fell asleep.

Pence and Olette swiftly, and silently, snuck up upon the alley through which Roxas disappeared.

"Axel…Please! ..." Olette perked up at Roxas's voice.

_What the hell is he doing? _The sentence was garbled, but se got the message. She waited for more to listen to.

Roxas was in the alley. The FULL sentence Olette failed to hear was, "Axel, stop. Please! No!" Yet his cries fell to tainted ears as he was used and abused helplessly.

The sound was only heard by the cement walls, and the two spies listening.

"Don't talk Roxy. If you do, I'll have to take you home." Roxas wasn't talking. That was the one place he NEVER wanted to be. He would gladly have the inside of his mouth bleed instead of going to Axel's house.

"What is Roxas doing?" Pence and Olette remained quiet and listened again.

"You know you want me. I love you Roxas."

Silence.

"You can talk, say it back."

"I love you Axel."

"Much better. Good boy. You know your place." Axel totally screwed talking and decided to skip to the grand fin-ally. Roxas felt Axel enter, and pain blurred his vision like it had so many times this year. "They say if you do this enough times, it stops hurting. How about it, does it hurt Roxy?" Roxas could only gasp in pain.

Pence and Olette didn't hear a gasp of pain. They heard a gasp of pleasure. They had an idea of what was happening.

Axel couldn't make it NOT hurt. He was way too big for little Roxas. Roxas couldn't feel his legs, and the marks from Axel's nails were hard to cover. Axel rode him continually, until Axel couldn't do it anymore. Axel gave him a towel that he had brought.

"Clean yourself up. Don't want your friends to know, do you Roxy?"

Pence and Olette were wide eyed with shock. Roxas was prostituting behind everyone's back? This was bad. Olette, being the wonderful girl she is, whispered a plan to Pence.

"We'll tell everyone. That'll teach him. First stop, the school. Then to his house!"

Pence and Olette ran back towards school afterward they came back from Roxas's house. They proceeded to wake up Hayner.

"Hayner!"

"What?" He was a little groggy from sleeping.

"You'll never guess what just happened!"

"Um…Okay."

"It's about Roxas!" Hayner snapped out of his daze.

"What?!"

"He was in the alley."

"Okay, that was important because?"

"He was with someone!"

"Who?" This entire conversation was extremely loud. It spread gossip faster than ever known before. Hayner tried to quiet it down, but Olette was really loud, and obviously wanted it to spread.

"A customer!"

"Excuse me?"

"Roxas is a slut. A prostitute. A whore!" The whole cafeteria stopped talking. For a minute, everyone's minds just shut down. Hayner once again broke the silence.

"What?"

Around the other tables, news was spreading like wildfire.

Class to class.

Room to room.

Friend to friend.

Enemy to enemy.

All relaying the same thing.

"Guess what Roxas has been doing…"

Thanks for reading.

POWERPUFFS621


	7. Stabbing Words

Same as last chap.

DICLAIMER: SAME…

Chapter 7: Stabbing Words

Roxas limped back just in time to be late for English Language Arts. He was looking around at everyone. They were staring.

And glaring.

And whispering too.

Roxas was so used to the staring and glaring that he didn't care. What truly worried him, was the whispering. And there was plenty of it.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Ituwari. Now sit."

"How was your customer?!"

"What's he like?"

"How much did ya get?" Roxas turned his eyes to his 'friends.' Olette wore the classic 'got-you' look, and Pence followed suit. Hayner was looking away, ashamed and upset.

_Great! Now he hates me too! I hate you Olette. Burn in hell! _

Every class just got worse. There were so many insults, accusations, and falsities that simply were not true. Roxas couldn't so much as breath without someone saying something. He ran home, just hoping to cry it all out, possibly bleed it out too.

But Olette had left a nasty surprise.

Roxas's day just got worse.

Okay, chap 6 was to make up for this shortness. I'm sorry. Chaps will come out quicker, Sorry. Please Review. Thanks for reading.

POWERPUFFS621


	8. Nobody's Home

Here's another chapter. I'm SO SORRY!!!I meant to update earlier…Well, enough notes. You've all waited long enough.

DISCLAIMER: STANDARD

Chapter 8: Nobody's Home

Roxas ran home, tears streaming down his tan skin. Everyone was yelling, screaming jeering, at poor Roxas. The town now knew his 'secret' and was pushing him to his limit. He ran until he thought he'd pass out, but he made it to his house.

"Sweetie! Go pack will you? There's moving to be done.

"What?"

"Just go pack you're stuff!...I mean, I'll make cookies." Lily walked into the kitchen. Roxas ran upstairs.

_Why am I packing? Mom didn't say anything before today…Oh well, I don't care anymore. _He packed his clothes, a picture of him and Hayner, and his small amount of money he had left. He checked for the chain around his neck, and ran to his mom. He looked very pathetic. He only carried one backpack, only carrying things that were worth something to him.

"Give me the keys." Lily asked for the keys. Roxas looked around noticing nothing else was packed.

"Um, Ok…" He handed them over.

"Are we going away for the week or something?" Roxas was pushed out the door in a fashion similar to Axel's.

"WE aren't going anywhere. YOU are going to find your own house with your whore money, you little slut!"

Silence.

More Silence.

"GO!" Roxas dried tears started up again. He ran, and ran, and ran, until his legs gave out on top of Sunset Hill.

_**Burn, Baby, Burn**_

"Not now…" Roxas slapped his hand over his mouth.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"Not now? I think we've forgotten who's in charge." Roxas could hear the growl behind his words.

"I'm sorry…I just got kicked out of my house…and it's all your fault!"

"Oh really?" Roxas could hear the interest in Axel's tone.

"Yes really!"

"Come to the alley…" Roxas heard the maniacal laughter before the line went dead. Axel was up to something, and he was sure it wasn't good…

"Oh Roxy!" His voice bordered on sing-song.

"What?!"

"Don't' get snappy with me slut!" His voice instantly reverted to the cruel 'in-the-alley' tone.

"Sorry…" Roxas was used to his treatment. He walked over and prepared for the worst.

"I have a surprise Roxy. It'll give us more time together…"

Roxas whimpered. Axel slapped him.

"You're gonna live with me Roxy. Refuse, and suffer." Roxas nodded and followed.

"It's celebration, so double tonight…" Those were the nights Roxas hated the most.

_Why me?_ A single tear fell to the soil. Then it started to rain.

"How could he do that?! We were all so worried! That bastard…" Hayner was crying with the rain. He had been so worried.

_I never want to see him again. _ As angry as he was, he knew that wasn't true. He wiped away his tears, and turned to stare out his window. That's when he saw the redhead and Roxas walking down the street. Roxas looked sad, and the redhead looked like he was talking. Hayner cracked open the window and listened.

"So Roxy, what are we doing tonight?" Roxas knew all too well.  
"You already know…" Roxas did NOT want to talk about it.  
"Answer me whore!"

SLAP

Roxas was on the ground, crying. He stood up, expecting what happened next.

SLAP

"I said answer me!"

THWAP

He had used the belt that time. Now it was too late. No one was watching, at least that's what they thought, as Axel wrapped the belt around Roxas's neck. Roxas fell over. He had to hold onto the belt tightly to avoid dieing. Still, one hand was dragging across the alley floor. The nails bit into the concrete, and Roxas's fingers started to bleed. As Axel turned the corner, Roxas screamed, and then there was no more.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD! _Hayner could hear the whimpers from the alleyway. Hayner was shaking, biting his lip, and just about to cry.  
_Why did Roxas let that guy do that to him? WHY?!_ What was wrong with Roxas, Hayner didn't know.  
_ I need to talk to him, before it's too late…  
_  
Roxas had a huge mark from the belt being across his neck. He was being tortured now in his new 'home.' He was tied to his 'bed.' Axel had forgotten to untie him.  
_Speak of the devil…_Axel walked in the bedroom.  
"Hey Roxy. Look what I got." Axel pulled out a dog collar. It had his name on it, but the owner tag clearly read 'Axel.' Axel put it around his neck.  
"My pet should always be able to some home…" Roxas held in a whimper. He liked it when Axel pretended to care. It was the less painful when Roxas made himself believe Axel cared. He was nothing, and Axel was everything. Axel had beat it into his head.

With a belt…

_Thwap_

_  
_With a hand…

_Slap._

_  
_With fingernails…

_Scratch._

_  
_And on occasion, a wall.

_Thud._

_  
I'm a whore. Nobody cares about me…_ Axel pulled out a leash, and Roxas stared up at him, his spark of life finally put out. He was backed into a corner, had hit bottom, and…  
…There was no way out.

Yo, usual reviews. I am SO sorry once again. Finals for high school ain't easy.  
POWERPUFFS621


	9. My Sanctuary

Chapter Nine is short. That's why it's posted with Eight. I'd post chapter 10, but I like this cliffie.  
DISCLAIMER: STANDARD.

He was late. He was very late. He was late, because Axel wanted one more go before school. That wasn't what scared Roxas though. What terrified him, was what Axel said afterwards.

_Roxas got up off the floor. His clothes were finally on.  
"Roxy, I won't call at school today. I have a better surprise." Roxas just turned and ran out the door._

"Mr. Ituwari, skipping again are we?" Roxas was too out of it to answer. He almost passed out on his desk. Roxas looked up and stared at everyone glaring at him. Hayner, on the other hand, was in the corner, feeling worried again.  
_I have to talk to him. I'll do it during lunch. _ Hayner never had the chance.

Roxas wasn't eating again. Hayner had to force himself over to Roxas's table. He was going to ask.

He. Had. To.

"Roxas?" Roxas looked up.

"Go away!" Roxas was very paniced. Axel couldn't see him with Hayner. It would be very bad.

"Roxas, we need to talk."  
"No!" Roxas stood up and backed up, almost falling over, but he felt a hand keep him standing. Roxas's blood ran cold. 

"Hey Roxy. Let's not make a scene."

Woot. I know it's obvious, but I just love the cliffie. I will not be on a computer for most of July. I'll be in Australia. I hop to have it all up before The first day of school, but we'll see how that goes. Review please, because I always look for improvement .  
POWERPUFFS621


	10. Hysteria

OK! I let the cliffie sit long enough. Let's update!

DISCLAIMER: STANDARD

Chapter 10: Hysteria

"Hey Roxy. Let's not make a scene."

Everything went quiet. Hayner was staring in disbelief. Roxas held in a gasp.

Holding his shoulder was Axel.

"Hi Axel…" Roxas wasn't happy. This wasn't good.

"Hi. I'm Hayner." Hayner's usual friendly demeanor melted. He was NOT pleased to meet him. He remembered the redhead.

"'Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel offered his hand, and Hayner took it.

"Roxas, can we talk?" Axel pulled Roxas over to the side. Hayner could barely hear them.

"You told him, didn't you?"

"No, never. Please don't hit me…"

"Not in public stupid. Dumb blonde too?" He sneered at Roxas and turned back to Hayner. Axel was smiling. Hayner followed suit.

"It's nice to see you have a friend Roxas." Roxas nodded, but his eyes lied.

"Let's go Roxy. I need a tour." Axel dragged Roxas along to the school. Hayner watched from across the courtyard, and for a fleeting moment, believed he could be wrong about Axel. The moment came and left very quickly, especially when he looked up. Roxas had mouthed words.

_Help Me…_

The only sound in the hallway was Axel's boots clicking as he walked. Roxas was shoved into a nearby closet.

"Like my surprise Roxy?" Roxas was smart enough to lie.

"Yes, very much Axel." He even attempted to smile. Axel took it as he finally broke Roxas.

"It's just like before Roxy, but if you scream…well, let's just say mom isn't going to live to tell the tale."

"Okay…"

"Let's begin, shall we?" Roxas was so numb that he took in all the insults, fully knowing the truth of them all. Roxas didn't even dare to whisper a prayer of hope, for he knew only the devil was listening.

Axel walked through the halls, Roxas by his side, showing off his wit and charm to every person he met. Axel became popular quickly. The way he went about what he did, his hair, his sharp eyes, and the fact he was drop dead hot, made every girl turn her head. Axel was also brilliant on most fields and friendly. His physical condition was tip-top and he had straight guys staring at his ass, just dieing for a piece of it. Roxas was still made fun of, but when he was with Axel, it was like a joke. Axel sort of protected him from reality. Axel made him popular. He strutted with pride, but Roxas really didn't care. This all just wasn't worth it. He'd gladly spend an eternity as the most hated person alive, than be Axel's fuck toy. Roxas looked at Hayner as he passed by. Hayner sent him a look of sympathy. He also gave Roxas a small smile, and Roxas attempted to send one back. Hayner understood. As Roxas left his line of vision, Hayner felt his anger flare up. He was so going to visit the wall tonight.

Axel had been going to school for a month now. He was getting exponentially worse all the time. Roxas was so 'fucked' up that he forgot the day nowadays. It was April 12. Roxas's birthday was tomorrow. Roxas really didn't care, and Hayner was worried about him. Roxas had become thinner, if that was even possible. Roxas looked to be as wide as Hayner's hand, not that Hayner could get that close. Axel was dead set about not letting Roxas and Hayner chit-chat. Hayner also noticed a collar around Roxas's neck. It looked tight, and it bugged Hayner a lot, mainly, because of a particularly disturbing conversation involving a leash.

"_Roxy…" Roxas looked over at Axel._

"_What?..." Axel glared._

"_Yes Axel?" Roxas was afraid._

"_Much better. Keep doing that and I might need to get the leash." Roxas shuddered._

Hayner was walking home.

_Obsessed with him? You think abut him enough._

_I care about him! He's my best friend._

_Stalker…_

_Argh… _Hayner never won the fights in his head, which was really kinda sad when you think about it. Right now though, he needed to talk to Roxas. Everything was fucking with his head, and he couldn't think straight anymore.

This had to stop.

I'll be in Australia until July 22nd. I only posted this chapter to add this end note. I'll make it up to you all later. Sorry. Read and Review. NO FLAMES OVER HOMOSEXUALITY. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Thank you!

POWERPUFFS621


	11. So Much For Sweet Sixteen

Back from Australia! I think you've all been really great, so I'll be posting the next few chapters quickly to make up for it. NO GAY FLAMES, review, and the obvious, enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: IF YOU DON'T KNOW BY NOW, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

Chapter 11: So much for Sweet Sixteen…

It was morning. A year ago, this day was joyful. Everyone was friendly and kind, bringing him all sorts of boxes, each containing something special just for him. His mother would bake a cake, and the smell would drift through the house, drawing everyone in the house to the kitchen. The candles would be the only light as a cheery song floated through the air. The smiles and laughs would be never-ending, and the day would leave Roxas with an overall feeling of happiness. 

However, that was last year. 

This was this year. 

Roxas woke up on his special day in a dark and damp room. Dried blood was plastered to his arms and legs, and marks were sure to be on his limbs from being tied up again. He currently could not move, and was naked face down. The gag in his mouth was none other than a sock, and the blindfold made him feel even worse. The window was open and he was freezing, but the worst was yet to come.

"Happy Birthday Roxy." Axel was whispering to the tied up, bruised, and gagged child. Axel pulled out the sock and untied Roxas.

"Tell you what…I'm feeling nice today, so since it's you're birthday, I'll give you a break during school today…" Roxas waited for the catch; there always was one.  
"I still, however, will be in school today. You're getting a bit of leash, but take one inch more than I give you…"He whipped his belt against the headboard.  
"And I'll choke you with it." He put it around Roxas's neck.  
"Get the picture?" Roxas nodded frantically. He went into the bathroom, took an ice cold 2 minute shower, and ran off, for the first time in a long time, without a limp.

Hayner was sitting on the curb by the school parking lot. In his hand, a small card was adorned in an envelope of sky blue. He was going to give it to Roxas, whether Axel liked it or not.

Roxas spotted Hayner from a distance. He saw the card.  
_I can't be seen with him or…  
WHIP  
_Roxas could only wince.

Roxas had somehow gotten into class without running into Hayner. It was going quite smoothly actually, until gym class.  
Roxas was wearing long pants, as always. His scars were nothing to be proud of, but the Twilight heat made it look suicidal. It was evident from how Roxas's face was turning red.  
_God Damn! It's just a fucking card!_ Hayner had had many failed attempts to talk to Roxas. Little did he know, one was about to open up.  
Roxas was running down center field. He passed the ball, and glanced at the sun. Suddenly he could only see the sun, then he had tunnel vision, then no vision. With that, Roxas blacked out.  
Three people made it to Roxas. Hayner made it first, worry etched in his face. Axel made it second, suspicion plaguing his features. The teacher was a distant third, exhaustion washing over his body.   
"Axel, can you carry him to the nurse?"  
"Yeah." Axel actually listened for once. Not that he cared about Roxas, but he wanted to kick some ass in soccer. He had Roxas all night; he could stand it for a bit longer.  
Hayner just watched Axel walk off with Roxas, until he could no longer see him. He was forced to get back in the game, but suddenly, a plan hatched in his mind. Hayner watched as the ball was passed to him. Being smart in the muscle field, he bent his leg just right. As he swung at the ball, he felt exactly what he expected.

Pain. Lots of it.

"Fuck!" The teacher ran over.

"Let me see." He tried to move it around.

"F---"He held in the curse.

"It's twisted. Go to the nurse."

"Fine…" He limped off towards the nurse's office.

Hayner walked through the hallways. He heard someone.

"Soccer, then Roxy. It's a good day." Axel was talking out loud. Hayner hid as he walked by. He was happy to notice Axel didn't see him. He went into the nurse's office.

"Hi Hayner. What's wrong?"

"Twisted ankle."

"Here's some ice. I need to go get some things. Can you watch Roxas for me?"

"Will do." She walked out. That left Hayner and Roxas alone.

"Roxas, wake up." His blue eyes opened.

Next chappie is soon. They can finally talk. I know some of you have been dieing for it. Jk. All notes of encouragement are at the top. Flames shall be mocked and laughed at ;). Thanks for reading.

POWERPUFFS621


	12. Break Down

Chap 12 coming at ya.

No homosexual flames. Review please.

DISCLAIMER: STANDARD…

Chapter 12: Break Down

"Roxas, wake up." His blue eyes opened.

"What happened?"

"You passed out during gym." Roxas sat up.

"Where am I?"

"Nurse's office."

"Where's the nurse?"

"Out…Oh! Here. Happy Birthday." Roxas took the card.

"Thanks…" The conversation was awkward. They both knew what Hayner wanted to say.

"Roxas, the nurse won't be back for awhile. We need to talk-"

"Axel'll hear."

"He's at gym."

"NO! He can ALWAYS hear."

"Roxas…" He sighed.

"What did he do to you?" Of course Hayner already knew. Roxas was shaking and blinking back tears. Hayner reached out, but Roxas flinched away.

"Help me…" It was that same voice. The one he heard on the last day of summer, the one he heard when Axel showed up, and it was the one that haunted him.  
"I'm trying, but you have to talk to me."

"He'll kill you."

"Roxas, you're overreacting."

"He said he would if I don't…" Roxas whimpered. Hayner was a bit confused.  
"Don't what?"

"Do what he wants."

"Why does he want you?"

"I don't know…"

"How did you get mixed up with this guy?" Hayner knew Roxas. He wasn't in that type of crowd.

"The train left."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Depression, club, Axel…" Roxas wasn't making sense. Hayner repeated it in his head.

"The train left…"

Nod.

"You were depressed…"

Nod.

"You went to the club…"

Nod.

"…And you met Axel?"

Nod.

"What did he do to you?"

"I know it's bad, but I couldn't say no. The alcohol took it all away. Axel cared about me that night. We had sex in the back alley…"

"Sex? You wanted it that time?"

"He made me feel…so…good. I couldn't get over myself. I hoped he'd care again. I-I was wr-wrong."

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"You hated me…" Hayner felt a wave of guilt hit him. It was his fault. Had he not hurt Roxas, Roxas wouldn't have left to go to Axel.

"I was going to tell you…but he said he'd kill you if I told anyone…"

"I'll help you Roxas. You just have tell-"

"He'll kill you…Oh no!" Roxas started to cry.

"I told, now he'll kill you!" Hayner just stood by sadly.

"Roxas, you can't keep this up. You already look dead! When was the last time you ate some real food?!"

"Half a piece of toast last week…" Hayner took out a chocolate bar out of his pocket.

"Eat it." Roxas made sure to get ALL the chocolate out of his teeth.

"Um, why must ALL the chocolate be out of your teeth?"

"If he ever found out…" Hayner shook his head in pity and guilt.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't yelled, you wouldn't have gone to the club."

"I'm just a whore. No one cares about me," Roxas's eyes watered," and no one ever will!" Hayner watched.

"Axel's gonna call while he's as high as a kite!" Hayner then had a plan.

"I'll be back."

"NO! HE'LL KILL YOU!" Roxas was now beyond hysterical.

"I won't let him. Please, just please, stop crying." Hayner reached out again and got the opposite of what he expected. Roxas pulled him into a hug, and wouldn't let go.

"Don't…please, no…" Roxas heard the nurse's heels clicking down the hall. Roxas instantly let go of Hayner and stopped crying. He dried his eyes. Hayner stared, slack-jawed, at the sudden change. The nurse walked in.

"Hayner, you're free to go. Roxas, you're going to stay here for the last period." Hayner smiled at Roxas. Roxas watched him leave.

_Axel, be merciful…_

Thanks for reading.

POWERPUFFS621


	13. Numb

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 13: Numb

Hayner decided to skip English, seeing as Roxas seemed more important than Shakespeare. He rounded the corner to see Axel near the road, holding some kinda drag, blowing smoke rings.

_Roxas was right…He's getting high alright._

Axel was tripping on his own feet. It would have been funny to watch, but he needed to talk to Axel, and right now was the best time. He needed to be **SURE **Roxas wasn't lying before he did something like call the cops. His school record was a laughing stock as it is. He approached the redhead.

"Hey Axel."

"Yo… You're that blonde one… What's your name again?"

"Hayner."

"Oh yeah, Roxy told me about you."

"Oh really? What did he say?"

"I can't remember. It was the first time we met."

"There was more than one time?"

"Yeah!" Axel got all excited.

"Really?"

"Yup, but he screams like a virgin every time. I don't know how he's still healthy though…"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"He bleeds A LOT! I swear he must have an angel watching. 'Course that angel gets one hell of a show!" Axel started laughing.

"But really, he's lucky. His weight is like zero; he weighs nothing."

"Maybe if you fed him…"

"I do…just not corn and potatoes!" Axel lost it. Hayner lost it too, just not in a good way.

"He CAN NOT live off you alone!"

"He has been for 8 months! It's not gunna stop now!"

"Roxas…"

"He's a slut. Don't you worry your pretty little head…Wait, Hayner…I remember now! You're that kid Roxy's been whoring himself out to!" Then it clicked. That's why Roxas was always avoiding his gaze, or him in general. Axel would take it badly.

"You ASSHOLE!" Axel glared down at him.

"Oh, you a slut too? Well, let's go! I'll be your next customer!" He dragged him into the alley, Hayner kicking and screaming all the way.

"No…No!...NO!... LET ME GO!"

POWERPUFFS621


	14. Let It Go

DISCLAIMER: STANDARD

Chapter 14: Let It Go

Roxas was limping out of school. He was heading towards his 'home.' He was walking by the alley, and heard a small noise. It sounded like Velcro being ripped apart. Roxas thought back to Hayner's last words.

_I'll get you out._

"Hayner!"

"Ro…mph" Roxas quietly limped down the alley, and saw what he expected. Hayner's shirt was in shreds, and Axel was trying to get in Hayner's pants. Hayner wasn't letting him. He was fighting back.

_I have to do something…_ He still had the element of surprise. He made a plan quickly, really not liking what it entailed. The next thing he knew, he had already done the deed.

He punched Axel square in the jaw.

Axel spun around to see Roxas stuck between a glare, and a face of terror. He pulled Roxas down, but let go of Hayner. Roxas managed to get out a sentence.

"Run! Get the cops!" Hayner ran off faster than ever, leaving Roxas in the alley.

Roxas wasn't fairing well against Axel. Axel was being the cruelest he could manage. Roxas was bleeding again. He was pushing Roxas too far, too fast, and soon Roxas was numb. He felt light headed as he felt the loss of blood get to him. His vision started to blur, and then he heard the voice of his savior.

"Put Him Down!"

I'll update on 15 quicker. 15 is longer. Thanks for being patient. Review please!

POWERPUFFS621


	15. Showdown and Recoil

It's late, and I'm tired…Let's write!

DISCLAIMER: STANDARD

Chapter 15: Showdown and Recoil

"Put Him Down!"

Hayner led the cops back to the alley. It took one hell of a scene to finally convince them he wasn't kidding.

"_Kid, why should we believe you? You're just like every other punk who walks in with a fake story. Even it someone was having sex, how would you know it wasn't a slut who liked it rough? Furthermore…" Hayner's hand went up, taking the cops collar with it. He brought them eye to eye._

"_Don't you ever call him a slut, EVER! My friend is bleeding, crying, and broken in an alley, hurting enough to make warlords cry! If you fucking think this is a joke, I swear to God I will steal a handgun and take care of him myself!"_

"_Kid calm down. Put the nice man down. I'm sure your'friend' is fine." Hayner realized they all thought he was mental. He grabbed for a handgun, and ran for the door. The door locked before he could reach it._

"_Let. Me. OUT!"_

"_Kid, we know you need help, and we're going to get it for you. Now hand us the gun…"_

"_Not until you help him!"_

"_Kid, you're friend will be fine…"_

"_No he won't! He's going to die! ... Please… Let me help Roxas…"_

"_Roxas?"_

"_He's being raped…We have to go now! Axel's going to kill him!"_

"_Wait, Roxas? As in, little golden boy Roxas?"_

"_Yes! Come On!" Hayner's desperation was in high dosages, his face sweaty and eyes bloodshot. The man Hayner had held up stood up, adjusting his tie. He turned to the captain._

"_Well, if he's going through all this trouble, we might as well give him what he wants…"_

They reached the alley at breakneck speed. They snuck up into the alley, wanting to have the element of surprise. They turned to see they had never had it.

"Put the guns down, or I'll kill him." Axel had a switchblade held at Roxas's neck. The cops all dropped their guns. Axel kept the knife in place. He looked up at Hayner.

"You asked what happened. Maybe I'll just show you…" Axel continued his assault, thrusting into poor Roxas, unprepared. Roxas was cringing; Hayner was scared out of his mind. Roxas screamed as Axel finished the job. Hayner was forced to watch.

"Like I said, like a virgin every time!" Hayner flinched while Axel cackled. Roxas was lying motionless. Axel picked him up, and threw him over to the cops. Axel disappeared into the back of the club. He went in a backroom, out a window, and just like that, he was gone.

The cops tried to catch him, but he had vanished. Roxas was still bleeding on the floor, and Hayner brought it to the attention of the squad. Roxas was broken, naked, and unconscious in a back alley. Hayner slid off his pants, and slipped them on Roxas, leaving him in boxers. He watched as they loaded up the ambulance.

"Are you coming?" The cop he had held up was waving him in.

"I thought…"

"After what you did for him, I think we can let it slide." Hayner looked over at Roxas, listening to the steady beep of the machine. He focused on the rising and falling of Roxas's chest. He looked over him and saw a blood testing machine. Hayner could feel the chill running down his spine as he watched them test Roxas.  
"B+. Geez, could he have picked a rarer blood type…" Hayner's fear of needles was very much active, but he firmly turned to the doctors.

"Can you test me too?"

"Sure." Hayner nearly started to shake as the needle punctured his skin. He let out a breath as it left his arm.

"B+. Well, what do ya know? You're a perfect match. Will you be a donor?"

_Say no. There are too many needles, and tests, and…_

"Yes."

_WHAT?!_

He watched his blood go down into Roxas's arm. Every hour or so, Hayner would get poked again, thoroughly making him edgy. He calmed down when they came, but he was a mess when they left. Seeing the circumstances, the doctor's had told him he could stay the night. Hayner had exhausted his voice talking to his mom. He decided to keep himself calm; he'd go over Roxas's medical chart.

_**Blood Loss**_

_**Under Weight**_

_**Malnutrition**_

_**Anal Scarring**_

_**Severe Bruising**_

_**Abuse of the Physical Variety**_

_**Abuse of the Sexual Variety**_

_**Severe Depression**_

_**Abuse of the Mental Variety**_

_A total mess, to put it bluntly…_ Roxas was breathing steady, and Hayner only stopped staring when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hayner, why weren't you at school?" You sound fine!" Olette had become, to put it as nice as possible, a bitch.

"There was an emergency." Hayner decided to keep Roxas's business a secret. He could tell others on his own.

"I have your homework. Where are you?"

"Drop it off at my house."

"Fine…" She hung up. Hayner made a quick call.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Oh, hi sweetie. Did Roxas wake up?"

"Not yet, but Olette's coming over with my homework. Mom…Please don't tell her about Roxas."

"Why not?"

"I'd rather not say, because I can't put it in nice terms."

"Okay honey… Give Roxas my regards when he gets up."

Click.

Hayner hadn't told her what happened; only that Roxas was in the hospital. Hayner heard a groan from the bed.

"Can't feel my head…"

"Are you okay?" Roxas looked over.

"Where's Axel?"

"Gone. The cops are looking for him." Roxas's eyes widened.

"Shit! This is bad! If he gets you…Shit. Shit!"

"Roxas, he's not here. You're free." Roxas shook his head.

"I'll never be free. A whore like me…"

"You're NOT a whore Roxas!" Hayner had made it a bit more hurtful than he intended. Roxas looked down.

"You know you're not."

"What I know, is that I am…"

_No one loves me…_

_He really isn't him anymore._

"Stop putting yourself down!"

"Don't waste your kindness on a worthless…"

"You're not worthless!"

"You're wrong. I'm useless, stupid, and dirty. No one cares." Hayner had to prove him wrong.

"If you were useless, why did Axel need you? If you're worthless, why do I care? If no one cares, why do I? What makes me help you?"

"Pity." With that one word, the whole argument on Hayner's side died. Damn Roxas was too smart. It was sad his head wasn't on the right way. This was getting them nowhere.

"I'm going to prove you're important, even if I never find it while I'm alive."

"You won't find it. All you'll find is pity. That's all. No One Ever Cared." Hayner shook his head.

"Hayner…"

"Roxas, I'm not going to argue, I'm just going to prove you wrong." Roxas rolled his eyes. Hayner grinned brightly. That was the first sign of the old Roxas he'd seen in months. It was short-lived though as Roxas finally broke down.

"He was SO CRUEL! I HATE him! No one can love me! Especially after this!" Roxas hugged his knees and let it all out.

"My life sucked since the first day of summer! I haven't had a good day since then!" Roxas was tugging at his hair. Hayner watched as Roxas began to just lose it.

"Why me? What did I do?" Roxas was late to the train. It was amazing what a broken toaster can do to someone. Roxas was so busy crying, he didn't realize he'd been picked up until he felt the warmth around him. Roxas stopped shaking so badly and dug his face into Hayner's neck. Hayner held him, rocking slowly, and tears of his own falling in silence.

"Don't blame yourself Roxas…" Roxas almost said something, but he was cut off.

"I overreacted…" Hayner's hug tightened slightly, letting Roxas know Hayner was having a moment of his own. They just cried silently, hoping to find sanctuary in each others arms.

Aw, a moment of silence…………………………………………………… Okay. I hope to update soon. No promises. No gay flames, review, and thank you.

POWERPUFFS621


	16. Returning Home

AP Bio SUCKS! I'm SO SORRY!!!!! I was trying to avoid a wait like that. 16 is long though, and so is 17, seventeen will be up soon.

DISCLAIMER: STANDARD.

Chapter 16: Returning Home

Hayner's mom, Miranda, came in with the boy's homework. She had also brought real food. She dropped off Hayner's clothes so that he could change out of his old ones.

"You're going to school tomorrow Hayner. Roxas is being discharged today."

"Alright mom."

"Roxas, do you have a change of clothes with you?"

"No."

"Ok. I'll just go stop at your mother's."

"They're not there."

"Oh…okay. Where are they then?"

"At Axel's…"

"Give me the keys. I'll go pick them up for you." Roxas's eyes went wide, and almost stopped her, but Hayner cut him off.

"Here. Be careful though. The neighborhood isn't pretty." Hayner gave her a very serious face.

"I will honey. Get better Roxas."

"Thank you…" Then she was off, leaving the boys to eat and do homework.

Roxas was released at 9:00pm that evening. Hayner's mother gave Roxas his things. While he changed, she thought back to the apartment.  
_(Flashback)_

_Miranda stepped into the little apartment. As soon as she entered, a green old sofa entered her view. Multiple beer cans lay askew all over the floor. An old TV set buzzing brought her back to reality. She could see the refrigerator from the musty living room. The fridge was open to reveal more beer, cheese, and what looked like ham. She also could see a layer of grime covering everything._

"_Roxas lived like this?" She turned down the small hallway, accidentally opening the bathroom door instead. A stained shower curtain, blue with whitish stains…_

"_Oh good lord…" The porcelain toilet was chipped and browned with age. The sink was virtually unusable due to the massive lime scale and hair blocking the drain, resulting in the mold on top of the water inside. A rickety old closet door was swung open to reveal a mass amount of spiders. She slammed the door shut._

"_Please let this room be better…"How wrong she was. The small bed had more stains than shower curtain, and she saw the blood that had permanently stained the bed and the floor next to it. A loose cloth was partially tied to the bed posts and they appeared to have been pulled at. Cigarettes were all over the floor, and being in here made you feel frightened. A few devices were on the walls, a few she recognized. Samurai sword, a whip, a…she couldn't bring to believe what she saw. Torture devices from all eras, were just hanging here on the walls. Most were, like everything else, bloodstained. She saw from here a small blue backpack that she remembered. It was the cleanest thing in the house. She knew it was Roxas's. She grabbed it. It took all her self control not to run out of the house and speed away._

_(End Flashback)_

She shivered. She hoped to god that Roxas wasn't put on all those machines.

"I'll drive you home Roxas."

"No. That's okay, I'll walk."

"I insist." They all clambered into the car. Miranda drove off down the road.

"I need to catch up with Lily anyway."

"Mom kicked me out." Miranda almost stopped the car. Lily was such a nice woman.

"Mom, Mrs. Ituwari thought Roxas was sleeping around." Miranda whipped her head to the back. Roxas turned away and looked out the window, teary-eyed. Then a mark caught her eye. She turned back to the road.

_Was that…_ She glanced back again, and confirmed her worst fear.

There was a huge whip mark that seemed to wrap around Roxas's neck. It almost was like he was wearing a collar.

"Let me talk to her." Miranda pulled up into Lily's driveway.

"I'll be out soon."

Miranda knocked on Lily's door.

"Who is it?"

"Miranda."

"Oh hello! Come on in. I'm in the kitchen." The door swung open. Miranda walked over to the kitchen.

"Hello Lily."

"Hello Miranda! We have so much to catch up on! Like how last week, you know Becky, she vomited all over her boyfriend."

"Really?"

"And he wouldn't kiss her all night."

"No way!"

"I know! Now, tell me, what brings you here this late?"

"Roxas." Lily dropped her grin and turned to face the dishes.

"What about him?" Her whole happy demeanor had died.

"Hayner and I checked him out of the hospital."

"I told him he shouldn't sleep around. Look what happened, that's what he gets." Lily just didn't care anymore. She was humiliated, accused of being a slut herself, and this topic was just painful.

"With who?!"

"A redhead, last I heard." Miranda thought back to the first phone call Hayner had given her.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hello?"_

"_Mom, it's me."_

"_Oh hey sweetie. I tried calling earlier, but your phone was off. I need you home. It's very late."_

"_That's kinda what this is about."_

"_Hayner Hitariti, what did you do now?"_

"_Mom…Roxas…he's at the hospital."_

"_Oh goodness gracious!"_

"_I'm not going to school tomorrow."_

"_Honey, it's normal to be worried, but…"_

"_Mom, I'm his blood donor, and I can't leave."_

_Silence._

"_WHAT?!"_

"_He needed a donor, and, well, I was there."_

"_What happened?!"_

"_I can't tell you everything. Heck, even I don't know the whole story. I can tell you this though. It involves a redhead, a threat, and me."_

"_How…How'd you become a part of this?"_

"_I wish I knew mom…I wish I knew."_

_(End Flashback)_

That had been one of the single scariest calls she had ever received, counting the time Hayner fell off a ladder. Then to say he was taking needles, WILLINGLY, was just too much of a shock. She let him stay; she had to.

"Lily, your son wasn't sleeping around."

"How would you know?"

"Hayner was there and he told me there was no 'sleeping around.'"

"Hayner would say anything to cover up for Roxas. They're best friends…"

"Actually, no they weren't." Lily turned around.

"What?"

"Hayner had thought Roxas had been sleeping around. He was so upset that Roxas lied to him. Then I get phoned from the hospital that Roxas was in the hospital. Hayner looked so happy to see Roxas okay. He got so depressed and angry, and he started to visit the wall again…"

"Why was he happy to see Roxas?! Cover up!"

"I think he has a crush on Roxas."

"He's straight as a board. Anyone can see that." She was dead set against proving Miranda wrong.

"Hayner's afraid of blood and needles."

"So?! What does that have to do with any of this?"

"We both have to threaten and bribe him to go to the doctors."

"I still don't see…"

"Hayner was in the hospital room with Roxas, needle in his arm, head in his hand, and worry plastered all over his face while Roxas was unconscious. Hayner would NEVER go through that for a prank, so why would he do that? Hayner realized Roxas wasn't lying, and that he was still his best friend." Now it was time for Lily to be shocked. She knew all about Hayner's fear. She had to help Miranda bribe and threaten him all the time.

"Let's sit down and talk. Where's the tea kettle? Let's make some tea. I know you'll need it."

Hayner sat with Roxas in the small car. Roxas had had a crying fit, and now Roxas was sleeping, crying, and probably having a silent nightmare.

_Can we ever fix you? _Hayner lowered his hand to Roxas's shoulder. Roxas recoiled from Hayner's touch even when he was sleeping. Roxas maintained minimal human contact since summer. It's true that Roxas latched onto him it the hospital and the nurse, but the stiffness during those moments confirmed that Roxas did not want to be touched. Hayner sighed, and looked up just in time to see his mother approach the car.

"Hayner, can you wake him up? I'll bring in his stuff."

"Alright." Miranda went in the house.

"Roxas, wake up." Hayner was being very gentle. He didn't want Roxas to have another spasm, but Roxas simply wouldn't wake up.

"Come on Roxas!" Roxas still slept soundly.

"Don't make me carry you." Roxas just slept on.

"Fine. I'm carrying you." Hayner reached around and thought that maybe, just maybe, if he was careful and quiet enough, Roxas might no freak out. He picked Roxas up, realizing exactly how small and thin he had gotten. At first, Roxas shook and spazzed a little, but after a minute, he stopped. Miranda and Lily both watched as Hayner brought Roxas in the house. They both also saw how Roxas wasn't comfortable with being touched. With these little freak-outs, Hayner was lucky to even make it to the bedroom. He took off Roxas's shoes, and tucked him in.

Hayner just walked right out the door. He just didn't want to talk about it. His eyes would never heal, ad neither would his heart. All Hayner could feel was guilt. He just pulled back the curtain, sat on the couch, and cried.

"It's all my fault…" He punched the wall, chanting the mantra in his head.

_My fault…My fault… MY FAULT…MY FAULT!!!!! _He just kept on going until his knuckles bled. He cursed as he watched them bleed out all over the floor. He pulled out the first aid kit under the couch.

_I haven't done this in awhile._ Hayner would get mad or sad, then punch the wall, then fix his knuckles up. He thought he'd gotten over it. His damn anger problem had gone away!

_I GOT OVER IT!_

_When Roxas showed up…_ His anger had been caused by Seifer. He'd always beat the wall after losing at anything to Seifer. When Roxas became his best friend, the wall was forgotten. Roxas had never known, but Roxas just being by Hayner, calmed Hayner down.

_But now…_ Now that Roxas was in a world of hell, Hayner was too. Hayner barely had the strength to go home. He stumbled up his steps, and made it to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, and his bloodshot eyes told him exactly what he'd told himself.

_I have to help him._

Can someone say Grounded? I am, so sorry about the wait. I hope you all enjoy your Monday. No Gay Flames. Review please. Thank you! 

POWERPUFFS621


	17. A New Normal

New Chappy

New Chappy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KH OR KH2.

Chapter 17: A New Normal

Roxas opened his eyes and looked at the white ceiling. He felt utterly confused when he realized he wasn't at Axel's house.

_I'm in my room? How? ... Okay. Miranda drove me home, but how did I get up the stairs? Did someone carry me?_

Roxas shuttered.

_No one can carry me. I would have freaked out before we reached the top of the steps… _As Roxas pondered over this situation, he heard his mother call from down the steps.

"Roxas! Honey, come here!" Roxas went down, obediently and quietly. Lily looked at her son.

_Remember Lily, he'll freak out if you touch him. Be calm…_

"Yes?" Roxas only lifted his head up far enough to meet her eyes.

"Have some breakfast." She held out a bagel. Roxas's eyes widened and his pupils became huge. Lily couldn't understand, but put the bagel away. She pulled out a box of Lucky Charms, and was happy that his eyes shrunk to normal size.

"I'm not that hungry…"

"You're nothing but skin and bones. Eat!" Roxas took a step back and looked towards his shoes.

"I'm fine, really…"

"Come on! Have a bite!" It was said in a cheery tone; however, Roxas didn't take it in that sense. He became frightened and quickly took the box. He sat down at the table, where all the utensils lay, and shivered as he put cereal in the bowl. He forced himself to eat, and felt his face go pale.

"Don't force yourself." Roxas's big blue eyes looked up at her. She saw the terror and pain forever etched deep into the pupils of who was once her innocent son. Roxas broke the connection, the intensity of the stare causing him to turn away.

"Here's some lunch money for school. Don't freak out to much hun. 'Kay?" She gave him a soft smile, but Roxas found himself unable to return it.

"Ok." Roxas almost seemed to vanish from the room. Then, just like that, he was gone.

Hayner was trying to calm himself down. He wasn't able to during any of his morning routines. He almost ate his toothbrush and flooded the bathroom. There just was no piece of mind in sight. He tried to just hurry on out the door, but Miranda halted him.

"Your knuckles are bandaged." Hayner looked down. They were still bandaged from the wall incident.

"I thought you said you were over that." She gave him the famous 'I'm-worried' stare. Hayner sighed.

"This thing with Rox is messing with me. I can't even think straight right now. Once it's over, hopefully sooner rather than later, I'll be fine again."

"Hayner, you know there are better ways to deal with it then this."

"Mom, he's the reason I stopped in the first place. I stopped before he could find out and now that he's not happy…" Hayner's hands clenched.

"…You're not happy." Miranda finished for him. "Alright, I'll leave it to you for now, but if I find it is a daily occurrence, I WILL interfere, understand?"

"Yes Mom." Hayner gave her his trademark grin and headed out, shouting his goodbyes to the cedar door.

Hayner had only just reached the corner. He found Roxas waiting for him, sitting on a dusty curb.

"Hey Roxas." Roxas nearly had a heart attack. When he caught sight of who it was, he calmed down.

"It's just me. So, what's up?"

"Can I walk with you to school?" Roxas was terrified of being alone. His voice still sounded small and pitiful.

"Sure. I need the company." Hayner laughed. Roxas showed a slight change in facial expression.

"Anyway, how are you today?"

"Fine. You?"

"Pretty well off, if I do say so myself. Like sleeping in a comfy bed?" Hayner smiled ear to ear. Roxas nodded.

"Did you carry me to my room?" Hayner panicked.

_He was asleep! How did he know? What am I going to say?_

"I tried to wake you up, but…"

"Thank you." Hayner stopped mid-sentence.

"You're welcome Roxas. Anytime." The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence. That is, until Pence and Olette came by.

"Hey Hayner!" Olette yelled over to him, Pence hot on her trail. She didn't notice Roxas standing there. He stayed a few feet behind the group. Olette wasn't in a particularly bitchy mood, and Roxas wasn't about to put her in one. He kept his head down, content with being ignored.

"So yeah… I was talking to Namine, and she was talking to Kairi, who heard from Riku, who was told by Selphie, after she interrogated Tidus that…"

"I'm sorry. Was I supposed to take notes?" Pence and Hayner burst out laughing. Olette pretended to get angry. During his laughing fit, Hayner turned back, expecting Roxas to be there laughing with them. His vision shattered when he turned around.

_I almost thought we were 'us' again. Us four, the old gang. Is it really that far gone? Is there no hope at all? _ Roxas seemed to detect the stare and looked up. Their eyes met, and Roxas instantly looked away. He was just looked so…

_Dead._

"Hello? Earth to Hayner!" Hayner looked back over, his mood dampened.

"Continuing…that Roxas has been busy lately. It's even been said he's slept with a cousin of Tidus's!" Hayner looked back for the millionth time. Roxas didn't seem to care at all. He didn't care about anything nowadays.

"Tell Tidus his cousin is lying."

"No he isn't. You know Roxas now. He's a whore. A useless, stupid whore." Hayner glared at her.

"_You're wrong. I'm useless, stupid, and dirty. No one cares."_ Hayner did NOT sit in a hospital room, crying to himself and for the sobbing Roxas in his arms, to have it all torn apart by this bitch.

"He is not. Shut up about things you don't know about."

"Oh, I know. You have no idea Hayner. All the people who have said they have, all the people he's fucked…"

"Olette, they are lying."

"No they are not. How the hell do you know?"

"Because I know him. You don't understand."

"How do you know he's not whoring himself out right now?"

"He's right behind us." Olette turned around.

"You!" Roxas looked up. "Yeah you, whore. Go the fuck away." Roxas's shook again.

_She's NOT going to hit me. She's not going to hit me…She's going to hit me. She is going to HIT ME!_

Roxas bolted past them, being insulted the whole way. Hayner ran after.

"Roxas!"

It didn't take long for Roxas to make it to the school. He had lost sight of Hayner 7 blocks ago, and doubted that Hayner could catch him before he got into school. Careful to avoid the students and staff, Roxas took the back entrance. He didn't visit his locker. He always had everything he needed on him. The teacher almost had a heart attack when he came in.

"Mr. Ituwari!" Roxas threw whatever he was holding up in the air. He trembled as he turned around. The teacher's smile turned to an awkward one.

"Early for once I see." He was impressed that someone actually took the initiative to be on time.

Roxas remained silent.

_So much for enthusiasm._

Hayner was out of breath. Roxas ran way too fast for him.

_When could he run that fast?! _Hayner panted, sweat pouring down his face. He got to his class really early, and found only Roxas in the room with him.

"Hey." Roxas's head inclined.

"Why'd you run away before?" Hayner took the seat right next to Roxas. Roxas saw that no one was there, and replied.

"Pence and Olette said to."

_I didn't want you to._

"You didn't have to listen to them Roxas. Why did you?"

"Axel…" Roxas had to take a breath and find strength to continue.

"He would punish me when I defied him, disobeyed him, existed in his presence…" At this, Hayner shuddered.

"'Said I was made equal to a woman, below him, screaming…" These weren't pleasant memories.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just a…"

"Don't even say it." The comment sounded colder than it was meant to be. Hayner felt guilty again. The teacher walked in.

"Sorry." Roxas looked over, unwilling to speak in the educator's earshot. He sent over an attempt at a smile, his way of saying, 'It's okay'.

Pence and Olette glared at Roxas. Why did they have to share a gym?

"I don't know how you pulled Hayner into your little game, a favor perhaps…" Olette crinkled her face in disgust. Roxas stayed mute.

"You leave Hayner out of your sick, twisted customer game." Roxas stared at the dirt, unable to defend himself. Pence only glared, for which Roxas was thankful.

_Why me?_

Roxas thought his day couldn't get any worse when he met Seifer in the outdoor cafeteria.

_All that's missing is Axel!...Oh wait…God, no…_

"Hey. Wanna do me…a favor?" Seifer smirked down and Roxas saw his eyes. He recognized them. The green, cruel aurora mixing with hatred. These were Axel's eyes, complete with lust. Roxas took advantage of his mute card and shook his head.

"What? Not meeting your hot redhead standards, am I?" Seifer picked up and threw Roxas on the ground by the collar, sending him tumbling through the grass.

"_What? Too good for me?" Roxas felt his back hit the pillow, his head felt the oak in the headboard._

Roxas's eyes welled up with tears, a feeling of familiarity taking over. Seifer snatched Roxas's arm. Roxas had a spastic attack. His body jerked uncontrollably, and his hand hit Seifer in the face. Hayner jumped between for the sidelines, and dragged Roxas away from Seifer. Roxas had hit Hayner quite a few times before he calmed down. Tears streamed down Roxas's now pale face, hitting the pavement as he ran to his locker, and Hayner was tailing.

All those who had been watch got one hell-of-a-show.

Little attacks broke out all week, leaving Roxas in tears and Hayner in pain. It never ended well, but Roxas slowly but surely showed signs of improvement. Hayner could touch Roxas's hands and he wouldn't viciously attack him. Right now, Hayner and Roxas were walking in peace to Roxas's house.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah. I got an A in math." Roxas still hadn't said a word lately to anyone but Hayner. His conversations with his mom at breakfast were nothing to marvel at. Hayner was Roxas's sole friend.

"That's good! See, things are already looking up." He smiled, looking over once more to his sad angel. Roxas had declared himself unable to smile. It hurt Hayner's heart. His smile, his hair, those eyes, that laugh… All the reasons Hayner fell in love in the first place seemed to die before his eyes.

"I guess so."

"Roxas, you have to smile sometime."

"Maybe…" Roxas remained unconvinced.

"Whatever Rox. See ya tomorrow." Roxas waved his friend away. He never expressed it, but he was truly grateful to Hayner. He fell asleep early that night. Hayner fell asleep quickly also, but the shadows never sleep, and villains never rest.

That was the downfall.

OMG! I need you guys to seriously harass me about this. I saved the big long comment for the end so you could read the long awaited chapter first. About the Olette thing, I know I made her extra bitchy, and it gets MUCH worse, but I need a bitch in here. Actually, my friend hates the girl so much that she made a story about killing her, which I will post shortly after the completion of this story. Pence gets some love. He's cool. No gay flames, please review, and have a good night…

Day, whatever.

POWERPUFFS621


	18. Run Away

I'm past the point of explaining why this update occurred so late. I have discovered, like most, that the concentration, time, energy, and overall dedication of a fanfiction writer is jeopardized by life. And because I am the laziest person in the world, and spend more time cultivating ideas than actually WRITING THEM DOWN, very little gets done.

I got stuff to do, but I really do want to write the fanfiction, and I will when I can.

Let's enjoy this. YAY!

INSERT DISCLAIMER. Oh and no gay flames.

Chapter 18: Run Away

Although shining suns had become a part of Roxas's newly made routine, consisting of 'normal' habits, his prospect on the day hadn't changed. It didn't leave him with a warm glow, like he had once felt, when he got up with the sun, made a bagel, and…

_I can't forgive you Roxas._

A shutter racked Roxas's spine as he remembered that moment, the single moment of utter disappointment on Hayner's face, the moment that spiralled him into deep dark hole.

_But it's not his fault. It's mine._

Sobered of all emotion, Roxas grabbed fresh clothes as he walked down his steps. He grabbed an apple, digging it out of a pile of scratch-offs that his mother had found a new passion for, and as he left the house, a wave of emotion surged through him.

_I'm not worthless. It's not my fault. It's not. It's NOT. _If only for an instant, Roxas felt like him again, not just a mindless being trapped in a body that looked like his old one.

But, like with so many other things, it was gone just as quickly. However, he did feel a bit rejuvenated after taking in the excess energy. He turned off the stoop towards Hayner's house, hoping he'd be excited about his experience this morning.

Roxas rounded the corner, questioning why he was going, when Hayner isn't up this early, but still knocked eagerly on the oak frame. He was met with a tear-struck Mrs. Hitariti.

"Oh Roxas!" It's just terrible!" She blew her nose on an obviously overused tissue. Roxas glanced at her questioningly. She handed him the note as she continued weeping.

_Dear Mom (and Roxas),_

_I have run away, never to return. It wasn't that I didn't love you all, but the burdens of my life recently have begun to overtake me. I have found little solace in my life now, and seeing as you always wanted the best for me, I hope you'll understand. Don't look for me, because I'll __run further away, beyond the reaches of my family. I'm sorry especially to you Roxas, because I feel like I bonded you to me and me alone, and left you with no one. As much as I care, this feeling over being restricted and alone led me to go. When the clock tower tolls on the twelfth hour, I'll be gone. Love always, and constantly by your side, your son(friend), Hayner._

"My Hayner! My poor, sweet Hayner!" Roxas had never felt so guilty in his life, being the cause of the pain of the woman in front of him. Eyes fresh with wetness, Roxas let a single drop slide down the tanned cheek.

"I'll go now…" As if by some magical force, Roxas found himself running, anywhere, looking for Hayner. The clock hadn't struck twelve. There was still time before he was truly gone.

Roxas had run himself ragged all over town, through the tunnels, the back alleys, and sidewalk.

The owners of the pubs hadn't seen him.

The ticket lady at the train station hadn't seen him.

The owner's of the dock hadn't seen him.

_So where could he be?_

Roxas was sitting at the top of the clock tower, at 5 to 12, willing himself to be strong, like Hayner always said to do. The thought of the blonde made him more unstable though, making that exercise completely useless. Roxas hoped the bells would deafen him to the outer world, and maybe deafen him to the little voice inside saying how it was hopeless. How, after all this time...it was over.

Roxas sat and pondered, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Hayner's not like that._ He remembered the way it pained Hayner to not sit next to him in class, how he came to his rescue. He wouldn't leave without a second thought. Then his mind showed him the note, and he recognized something else.

_That wasn't Hayner's handwriting._

While Hayner had always been a composed writer, with neat notes to match, the manner of the note was entirely different. It was sloppy and cliché.

Ready to leave the tower, with this information, the clock struck twelve.

He really did wish that the gongs of the giant bells in the clock could deafen him. It could have blocked out his innumerable thoughts, and racing heartbeat in his ears. It could have also blocked out his sharp intake of breath, and the way his feet skidded to a screeching halt. It could have deafened him to the noise which he never again wanted to hear.

But the bells tolled on, and let Roxas the ability to hear, and like a slave to a master, he obeyed the call he never wanted to listen to again.

_Burn, Baby, Burn_

"Hey Roxy. How's it going?"

POWERPUFFS621


	19. Finding Courage

I'll save the really long note for the end, because I do have a lot to say ;)

Oh, in honor of my dedicated fans, I did combine this with the next chapter, just to make it longer. You all waited long enough.

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN!

Chapter 19: Finding Courage

"Hey Roxy. How's it going?" Roxas could feel his heart skip a beat.

_Maybe he'll fall for the mute card…_

"Talk now whore. I know you're there." Roxas tried to hold in his breathe. He didn't want to speak to him again. He didn't want to think about this man again. He thought he was free…

"I have Hayner," he could _hear_ the smirk," here, talk to him." Then the phone was filled with painful moans and muffled screaming. Roxas gasped and bit his lip, on the verge of tears.

"You gonna talk to me now Roxy?"

"Where and when?" His voice came out in a low whisper, shaken and cracked from his silent sobs. Axel laughed in the background.

"Good boy. I guess we learned our place. Go to the old warehouse by the docks, the condemned one, got it? You have 15 minutes, and for every minute late you are, I leave a mark on blondie here."

_Click_

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Roxas headed off to the decrepit building on the far east of Twilight. While he ran, he could almost feel the bits and pieces of his progress towards normalcy blowing away, all gone with the wind. Nothing had changed, and now Hayner was involved.

_I'm so stupid. I'm an idiot, a stupid idiot…_Roxas arrived to Axel with him glancing at his watch. He smirked as he looked up at his former and now again slave.

"Fifteen minutes. You do like to cut it close." His hand raised and cupped Roxas's right cheek. Roxas flinched, but towards the appendage to prevent this from getting any rougher than it needed to be.

"What do you want?" The taste of blood from his bit lip filled Roxas's mouth, while he mentally prepared himself for the inevitable.

"You." Axel turned around and sat on a chair placed nearby.

"What do I have to do?"

"Same as before, but well, if you don't behave, I'll just take it out on him." His thumb jerked towards the semi-conscious boy in the back. Axel beckoned Roxas over to his lap. Roxas did go over and nuzzled his face into the rapist's neck.

"I'll do anything…master…" Roxas held in his tears. There was no place for them now. Axel caught the boy's jaw.

"Let's start…now!"

Most people fall into a routine during their daily lives. Some eat breakfast at the same time every morning. Some only take coffee made a certain way, and some must count the brush strokes when brushing their teeth in the morning.

Roxas knew exactly what times to walk out of class to go to Axel. He knew what Axel wanted, when he wanted it, and how he would release into the poor boy that was nothing more than a blow-up doll now-a-days. The teacher made nary a comment as the blonde walked out. The stares still burned and the words still hurt, and he still cried every night over what he had become, but he never felt a thing in between the horrid place that was school, and the horrid place that was between Axel's arms.

Two weeks had passed since Hayner had been kidnapped, and everyone was still under the impression he had run away. Actually, he had to watch Roxas be forcibly screwed into concrete every night, but hey, what's the difference?

This time though, Roxas came into the old place to just find Hayner tied up like usual, wiggling and struggling against the ropes. There was a note by the chair Axel usually was sitting in by now.

_Roxy,_

_Got some stuff to take care of. Came up last minute. If I came back and you're not waiting…let's just say I'll leave a mark on Hayner you WON'T like. Chevy?_

_Fuck you later,_

_Axel ; p_

_That's new…_ Roxas had never been left alone. Did he honestly believe Roxas was that brainwashed? Hayner knew otherwise. Hayner managed to maneuver the gag from his mouth and yell to the smaller.

"Roxas! Get me out!" Roxas looked over, but his body stayed put.

"Come on! Don't let him control you. We can end it! We can end it today! Let me out!" Roxas stood up hesitantly, slightly shaking. He double checked all of his surroundings as he moved towards Hayner and began to undo the ropes.

Once free, Hayner took Roxas's cell and dialed 911. He explained everything, as best he could without getting into full details, and hung up. It was just their luck that the second the phone snapped shut, Axel walked in the door.

"Well, couldn't resist could you? Just when I though I could trust you…" His face scowled and he stalked towards Roxas, scaring the boy to death. A loud knocking stole the attention.

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

"Police! Open the door!" You could make out the sound of wood splintering, and Axel though ahead, snatching Hayner for a shield. The cops ran in, guns out and the tension was unbearable.

Rodriguez, a newbie, ran in and tripped on his feet and dropped his gun. It went sliding away under a chair, just in time for the Captain to sigh.

"Damn it Rodriguez!" The captain turned back to the suspects, doing a quick eval of the situation.

_Scared blonde on floor, scared blonde as a shield, scary redhead…hmmm…_

"Alright men! Our target's the redhead!" Axel chuckled and put his head behind Hayner's.

"Go ahead. Shoot me. I'll just take this kid down with me!" The police captain growled. They were at a standstill.

Roxas had moved to the side away from the scene. His back against the wall, he hugged his knees and tried to control his breathing. He let his hands fall down as he released his knees and they brushed up against cold metal. It was the loaded pistol Roxas had seen the cop drop. Roxas picked it up and held it behind his back. Sliding up the wall, Roxas tried to move towards Axel.

_Don't listen and I'll kill him._ Roxas could hear Axel echoing in his mind.

_Worthless nobody, I'll kill him and you. You can't hurt me. You wouldn't dare._ He stepped back. He couldn't do this.

"Ah!" Axel had moved Hayner's arms the wrong way. He winced in pain, bringing Roxas to reality. He stalked silently behind Axel, and placed the gun to the redhead's head.

"Put Hayner down or I kill you." Axel smirked and shook his head.

"You don't have the guts Roxas." The metal was removed and Axel was about to say something biting, when he heard a loud bang and felt a sharp stab of pain in his upper arm.

"Shit!" Roxas held the gun to Axel's head again.

"Let's try that again." Axel didn't waste a second. He dropped the boy, who skittered away. Roxas waited until Axel was in cuffs before he handed the gun back. Then he turned to speak to the man.

"Good boy. You learned you place."

Roxas would not leave the building. Hayner sat with him on the floor while the officers gently tried to coax him out. Roxas was just bawling in the corner.

"Oh my God, what have I done?! I shot someone! I shot AXEL! He's gonna kill me!" Hayner tried to comfort the boy without touching him, but to no avail. Roxas turned and latched onto Hayner, just needing it right now. Hayner wouldn't take that away.

"It's okay Roxas. He's not coming back."

"You said that last time…"

"Last time, they didn't cuff him and put him in a cop car."

"It still hurts…"Roxas shook vehemently. Hayner sighed and picked the poor boy up. Roxas flinched.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you."

"I know…" Roxas stiffened anyway.

Hayner was now carrying a sleeping Roxas. He had passed out about an hour ago.

_Today was fun…being used as a human shield, comforting a hysteric friend, carrying said friend home…_Hayner cared for Roxas, but sometimes the emotional burden was too much.

_But you're worth it. I know you are._

Hayner got to the Usual Spot before he put Roxas down. He laid him on the couch. The house was too far away to even fathom going there. Hayner plopped down onto the dirt floor and laid back onto the couch, catching his breath. He heard Roxas stir.

"Hayner? Why are we…here?"

"Go home tomorrow…too tired. Goodnight…" Then they both nodded off.

ALRIGHT! I'm so happy I finally got this done. I actually got the will to write this after my last reviewer, Nesojiku, wrote a lovely review. I decided to get up and write more.

Actually to be honest, I had this whole story written in a notebook for two years, but I have to change so much when I transfer it over it gets annoying. Then I have to revamp the entire ending of said notebook. Anyways, my ADD and inability to focus on any one story caused this delay. And I appreciate those who are still reading this. You guys are amazing.

Sorry for Olette ahead of time (hint hint), and no, it's not over, because this story was originally composed with 34 chapters. We're nowhere near done.

It gets good, I promise. ^.^

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO!

POWERPUFFS621


	20. Hurtful Reminders

I had originally planned this with like 36 chapters, but it'll never get done at this rate. Time to condense. Hopefully this'll be SUPER long.

And to answer Ican'tbebotheredtosignin, the idea is that he feels he can't, and a majority wouldn't believe him anyway. The speed and such is just a result of my writing style, and a little Hayner Roxas will be coming up. : )

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KH SERIES.

Chapter 20: Hurtful Reminders

All Hayner heard was Olette's shrill voice ringing in his skull, jostling him out of his sleep. Damn, did she have to be so loud? Eager to get her quiet, Hayner stood up to view his surroundings.

He was still in the Usual Spot, and he could hear Roxas rustling awake behind him. The only difference between now and last night was the blaring sunlight, and the annoyed brunette in his face, complete with her enamored sidekick Pence.

"What do you want?" Hayner glared. He made sure every word was full of malice, hoping it would inflict as much pain as the headache he had.

"Where the HELL were you? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID?" Olette's cheeks were pink with rage, and Pence tried to match her glare. It was laughable really.

"I was sleeping…" Hayner waited for it…

"I meant you RUNNING AWAY, you ASS." She grabbed his arm. "You're coming with me right now to explain this to everyone!" Roxas grabbed his other arm from the couch, causing her to spin on a heel and yank harder.

"Let go of him, you piece of trash!" Roxas put his face in the cushion, but he didn't release Hayner's arm. Hayner escaped her grasp.

"Olette, I'll explain later. Roxas get up. I'm taking you home." Olette stormed off, Pence in tow.

Hayner had managed to get Roxas home, reassured the frantic mother, put said blonde to bed, and then trudged home. Upon reaching it, he was then tackled by his own frantic mother.

"Oh Hayner! I was so worried! Don't ever do that to me again! I mean, no mother should have to suffer through their child running away! It was s-"

"I didn't run away. I didn't write the note. It's long and complicated." Miranda pulled up a chair.

"Well then, let's talk."

Over the next week, Hayner began to see more and Roxas as he fell into a more stable routine. He still refused to speak to anyone but Hayner, but he was moving forward, at least the slightest bit. Hayner gave no concern to the rumors yet; he wanted to help Roxas first. Roxas walked out the Usual Spot, and Hayner let his fists meet brick again. He looked better in bandages anyway.

Roxas just watched Hayner distance himself. He stopped pestering Roxas with questions of his condition, how he was, if anyone had insulted him. The last was redundant, because if he spoke a word, it was turned around to bite him in the ass as an insult.

Then came the mysterious hand bandages. Hayner refused to talk about them, and Roxas, while not usually nosy, was worried. Miranda was starting to stare sadly at the bandages every time her son passed her. Olette and Pence made their usual lunch table appearance.

"Hayner, whore." Her greeting was unwelcome. Pence said a friendly hi, which Roxas was grateful for. He must have woken up from the Olette filled daze.

"Olette, what did I say?" Pence stared.

"But Pence…"

"No buts."

"Fine." Olette got up and left. Pence started to stand.

"She's trying. Really." Then he left.

"Yeah right…"Hayner managed to look up at Roxas; he was a million miles away, just thinking. Roxas broke out of it and caught Hayner's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but the bell rang just in time to stop it. Hayner breathed a sigh of relief; Roxas breathed a sigh of disappointment.

Roxas rushed through his math problems, and turned them in as the bell rang. He ran to the front quickly. He was confronting Hayner whether he liked it or not. He caught sight of the sandy haired boy running up from gym. Hayner sent Roxas a grin. Roxas kept a straight face.

"You okay Roxas?" Concern took over his face, and Roxas almost lost his nerve. Hayner made a quick side glance, and when Hayner looked back, he wouldn't meet the blue eyes.

"No." Hayner crumpled.

"Why not?"

"What is wrong with you? You're starting to distance yourself, and you always have bandages on your hands…"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Tell me Hayner!" The yell echoed through the school yard. Then just like that, everything stopped.

Hayner walked slowly into 'the alley.' Roxas flinched in fear, and his skin crawled even being near the place, but Hayner would have done the same in return. He had to keep his fear at bay.

Hayner was in a daze. He'd tell Roxas what was wrong. Still unaware of where exactly he was, he stared at Roxas.

"Well, it's just that…" Roxas was almost in tears from anxiety, but Hayner missed it. All he could see was the brilliant shine coming from them. A small bit of light had made it into the alley, and Roxas was in it.

"It's hard to explain…" Roxas tilted his head to the side. Hayner was following his movements. He looked up and down the small blonde. He bit his lip, and was unconsciously inching toward the boy.

"What?" Roxas was innocently waiting for an explanation. Hayner was losing it.

"I, kinda, might, have…" Roxas was hanging onto his every word, and like that, Hayner lost it.

Roxas felt nothing but lips on his own.

_Roxas felt lips on his own chapped pair. Another winter day, two days until Christmas in fact_, _and Axel wouldn't let him breathe. He was being stripped, and the cold was taking over…_

Roxas couldn't see, couldn't breathe. The flashback consumed him, and he didn't know what was happening. All he could feel was the creeping cold and Axel sucking out his breathe. Tears fell as he shook, and he went stiff.

Hayner woke from his stupor, and realized what he had done. So he did the only sensible thing.

He ran.

Roxas was slumped against the alley wall.

_Axel!...wait, not Axel? Hayner? W-What?... _Roxas only managed a glance around the alley, and his mind sent him into swirl of memories.

"_Name's Axel."_

"_You whore! You listen to me!"_

"_It's a celebration, so double tonight."_

"_Let's not make a scene."_

"_Like a virgin every time."_

"_Good boy. You learned your place…"_

Roxas felt the hot breathe, and his head replayed that hungry chuckle over and over. He brought his hand to his lips, and fell into a different set of memories.

"_Put Him Down!"_

"_Stop putting yourself down! You're not worthless!"_

"_I'm not going to argue. I'll just prove you wrong."_

"_He's not like that."_

"_Don't even say it."_

"_I won't hurt you."_

Roxas stood up, still shaking. He made his mind up. He ran off in search of Hayner.

The sunset on Sunset Hill held no beauty or joy. It held sadness and sorrow. Hayner tried to look out to the ocean and forget, but it taunted him more than ever.

"Ocean blue eyes and sunshine blonde hair…I never can escape you, can I?" Hayner sighed.

"I guess not." Hayner spun so fast he almost got whiplash. Roxas stood there, trembling slightly, but really was there. Roxas turned under the intense stare, and started to go, but went rigid. He needed to face this. He approached Hayner with a long stride.

"Hayner." His voice changed. Hayner shivered. It was almost _commanding._

"Roxas…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be." Roxas kept his face neutral.

"It's my fault. You are not, were not, and will not be ready, and I forced that on you. I'm sorry." Roxas was trying his hardest to play tough.

"I said 'don't be.' What did you force on me?" Hayner bit his lip.

"You won't take it well."

"Tell me."

"Leave it alone…"

"No." Roxas stood firm. This was important. It was tearing him apart, because Hayner kept flashing between himself and Axel from the flashbacks. Roxas internally kept flinching.

"I…like you Roxas." Hayner clenched his eyes shut.

"…What?" Roxas thought he misheard.

_Surely he didn't say…_

"I've had a crush on you for years."

_Shit. _Roxas totally wasn't hyperventilating.

"I was going to tell you at the beach…but that didn't go so well…"

Silence.

"…You liked me the entire time?"

"Yeah…" Hayner was biting his lip, waiting for the rejection and curse out.

"Just…give me some time…I need to…sort this out." Roxas was dizzy, and practically on the verge of fainting. Hayner was shell shocked.

"Really?" He almost hugged the poor boy there, but he figured that would be really bad.

"Yeah. Just…Have to think." Hayner practically skipped down the hill.

_He liked me the entire time? If I had known…then I'd of never met Axel! That's not his fault. I can't blame him like that. I caused this…_

_I know that he's always been there for me, but I need to make sure this is real. I can't live through another Axel. It'll tear me apart. He'd never hurt me intentionally. He's Axel's polar opposite. _Roxas almost settled on that, but then his flashbacks hit him, and he was reminded of the flashing pictures of Hayner and Axel.

_But it wouldn't hurt to be absolutely sure…_Roxas then left the hill, tired of standing.

School today was just like every other day, except for Hayner and Roxas. Hayner just calmed down and tried to be himself. Roxas wouldn't stand for a ruse, and he wasn't sure he could have put up a convincing one anyway. Hayner walked up to him like normal, hands bandage free.

Roxas had just thought Hayner would try too hard, but he realized Hayner had always been trying hard. Roxas had taken all of the little things he did for granted. Slowly but surely, he noticed that Hayner had always held open the door for him, always carried his stuff, and glared at every single solitary person who looked at him the wrong way.

Axel had been the center of his life for so long, he had forgotten to pay attention to anything but the cell phone ringing. Speaking of which, his phone was currently vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Roxas! You okay?"

"Yes mom."

"Alright! Love you sweetie! Bye!"

"Bye." His mom was now paranoid that he'd vanish. It was starting to actually bring back some of his old teenage annoyance. He wandered into his science class, just in time to dissect frogs. Roxas went pale. He scribbled a note for the teacher, but the teacher, caught up in preparation, ignored his note, and told him to sit down.

"Okay students, if you just look at the overhead projector, you can watch the procedure first." He pulled out the knife.

"You simply cut the chest plate…" He swore he could hear a small noise, but ignore it. The man continued.

"Then you pull back the skin and observe the organs."

THUMP

Roxas had fainted.

"_Hey Roxy. How you been?" The cold laugh made Roxas shudder._

"_Where am I?" He was tied up again._

"_You were sleeping. It's all good now. Back to business!"His clothes came off._

"_NO!"_

"NO!" Hayner jumped up and grabbed Roxas.

"Jesus Roxas! You alright?" Roxas just took deep breathes and leaned into Hayner. He then realized where he was and stood up.

"What period is it?"

"School's over." Roxas just shrugged.

"Wait, you were waiting for me to wake up?"

"Yeah." Hayner just kept moving. Roxas followed a bit behind, smiling slightly.

_Thank you for being there for, caring for, and loving me._

Roxas had sat and pondered all week, and finally had come to a decision. He was currently seated at the top of Sunset Hill, and Hayner was on his way. At exactly 4, Hayner made his way up the hill to sit next to him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Roxas was staring at the sunset.

"Yes it is." Roxas was happy Hayner didn't try to do the fake 'yawn-but-really-put-my-arm-over-your-shoulders' thing. Hayner left him to his thoughts. He was either preparing the "I like you too" speech or the "let's be friends" speech. Both were particularly difficult to say.

"Hayner, we've been friends forever."

_Here it comes…_

"I really cherish the time we spent together."

_Rejection…_

"You're such a good friend to me."

_Now I won't be a friend…_

"I couldn't ask for a better friend."

_I went too fast for him…_

"So I made my decision."

_It's all my fa-_

"I'm ready to take it to a new level."

_Wait…what?_

"You have to go slow, but I think I can trust you to do that."

_Oh my god…He said yes!_

"Really Roxas?"

"Yeah." Hayner practically knocked him over in a hug. Roxas tensed.

"Oh…sorry. Way too fast." Hayner jumped back, and looked down guiltily.

"No, hugs are fine." Hayner smiled and wrapped the boy in a light embrace, and they watched the sun go down.

It was the happiest Roxas could remember being in a long time.

POWERPUFFS621

Olette=Mega Bitch next chapter


End file.
